Passengers - Danganronpa
by RantaroFarron
Summary: This is going to be a plot from the movie Passengers with the Danganronpa characters incorporated. Depending on how far I get with this story, I might even think of including the killing game as a twist and, well, waking up more ultimate students. This is going to be YAOI. Yes, a male paring[s]. I also don't intend on cutting out anything so this is rated MATURE.


The new world, a distant colony known as the Homestead Colony. Here is where the Ultimates shall start their new lives. However, the voyage is a 120 year long journey. The Starship Avalon easily contains the 5,000 passengers that are in separate hibernation chambers, as well as equipped with everything they need such as food supplies and recreational activities for after they are awaken a few months prior to their descent.

The thought of waking up early never once crossed Rantaro's mind as he found himself staring up at a bright, white, ceiling. It took him a few minutes to recall where he was which frightened him. Had something happened in his pod that caused him to have some memory loss? He knew who he was but it took him up until he rose out of his pod to remember. They were the Ultimates traveling to the Homestead Colony. The other pods in the room confirmed that. Although, why wasn't anyone else waking up? He sort of shrugged it off because it was a possibility that they would wake up in internals.

Groggily, he climbed out of the pod completely dressed in white clothes. Now he remembered changing into them and even the moment before they went into their hibernation state. It was beyond bizarre how his body still looked just as he remembered. His 18 year old body was now 120 years older. Wait, was that even how that worked? It wasn't something that Rantaro wanted to dwell on too much even if it intrigued him how advanced things were now.

For now, he let his gaze scan the room. He tilted his head slightly when he saw that another pod on the other side of the room had already opened. Casually, he made his way over only to see that the pod was empty. It only could have opened before him then. Lifting a hand to his chin in thought, he decided the best thing to do now was to locate this other person that was awake. As he approached the doors, they slid open automatically. Easy enough, right? He then peered out into a long hallway, mostly lit but there were some dim areas.

"Excuse me?"

The voice startled Rantaro and he quickly turned to face the other...

"I-I apologize. I did not mean to startle you." The other said, looking away slightly.

"Oh... it's quite alright. I wasn't expecting... um..." Rantaro wasn't really sure who this guy was but he wasn't human, or was he?

"What? A robot?" The robot guy, clearly, was offended but it's not like Rantaro had said that. "S-sorry. I know my appearance must be shocking. Please, allow me to introduce myself. I am K1-B0, the Ultimate Robot."

"I see." Rantaro couldn't help but smile at him. This K1-B0 was certainly friendly. "It's nice to meet you K1-B0. I'm Rantaro Amami."

K1-B0 straightened his posture, pleased with how things were going so far. "Nice to meet you. Also, you can address me as Keebo."

"Keebo it is."

"If you would like, I can show you to your room. Amami will be on the first floor." He raised his index finger as he explained. "I can try to answer any questions you have but even though I am the Ultimate Robot, I do not know everything. In fact, I'm a student just like you as well as everyone else. Well, excluding the staff I mean. It is a bit off that we are awake before them and all but I guess they will wake up eventually." Keebo began to lead Rantaro to his room which would take several minutes to get there considering how large this vessel truly was.

"The staff isn't awake?" Rantaro questioned with great concern.

"Do not worry. The Avalon is on autopilot, to put in simple terms." Keebo paused at a staircase. "We still need to ascend one flight. There is where our sleeping arrangements are."

Rantaro nodded, fully trusting the Ultimate Robot. But how could he not? There wasn't anyone else for one thing and Keebo seemed so kind. "You certainly know your way around. I'm thankful."

Keebo stopped at Rantaro's door that was clearly labeled Amami and looked away like he was keeping something from him. "Well, to tell you the truth, I've been awake for approximately 10 months."

"What?" He asked breathlessly.

"Yes, I was programmed to automatically activate as soon as the first pod opens." Well, that was strange. "My chamber is completely different from the one you were in. I was put in a room by myself." His face turned gloomy. "I guess they wanted to separate the humans from the robot."

Rantaro raised a brow. "But I've only just awoken."

"Ah, you can just use your thumbprint to open your door. I find it a great security feature. No one else can enter your room unless you allow it." Keebo was avoiding the topic the best he could now but he knew Rantaro would want to know more. "In my room, there was something called a Monopad. It was quite useful as far as entertainment goes." He gave a light laugh. "There are other things too such as an entire directory of every student aboard and a map of the entire Starship Avalon."

Rantaro listened to Keebo because what he was saying was important but the questions he had seemed like a higher priority. He lifted his finger and placed it on the tiny scanner. It lit up in blue and then turned green indicating his access was granted. He wondered how Keebo entered his own room since he was... well, never mind. He pushed his door open only to see something along the lines of a luxurious suite. His eyes widened just a bit although he shouldn't have expected anything less from the Avalon. "Thank you for all your help."

"Of course. I shall leave you to get settled in. If you do need me for anything else I will most likely be either in the engine room or the security room which you will see on the map once you locate your Monopad. That is how I knew you were awake. I saw you from the cameras." He looked away feeling slightly embarrassed. "I-It is just that I have nothing better to do so I watch the monitors." Feeling as if he should leave before he said anything else, or the wrong thing, he quickly turned and headed off at a slightly quicker pace than normal.

"Alright..." Rantaro said as he rubbed the back of his neck. What was really going on here? Things seem different and a bit eerie from what he remembered the time they boarded. Good thing he was a rather calm individual. He was positive and was sure that he would get more answers later on. It seemed as if now finding his room and that Monopad that seemed to be a key item were the most important things.

He closed the door to his room and began to browse around. Maybe it would be okay if he showered and changed his clothes. He didn't see why not and began to strip down, only, he froze when he saw what looked like a TV in the corner of the living area. It wasn't a TV though. There was already a TV over there on the entertainment center so what was this one? It bothered him enough to want to go into the bathroom to change. Keebo did say, after all, that there were security cameras so they must be around. He didn't know if this is what he meant or not. Even if the device appeared to be off, he still moved out of it's view.

After, showering in an elegant marble shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and began to rummage through his dresser drawers and also the wardrobe. There were lots of clothes to his liking to be honest. Whoever prepared his wardrobe must have really paid attention to what he liked. He took a blue top, some pants, and boxers to the bathroom and dressed after towel drying his hair.

As he was hanging up the towel he'd just used, he noticed that it looked like the divided mirrors opened up like cabinets. He was far too curious to not check and upon opening it his mouth made a slight O shape in surprise. Several different brands of eyeliner stacked neatly before him. As if this is what he'd be searching for, he immediately climbed onto the bathroom counter and sat there directly in front of the mirror to apply the eyeliner.

Not only did he find eyeliner but there was a whole cabinet of jewelry. Even pieces that looked familiar to him. There were plenty of earrings and rings for his fingers too, as well as necklaces. When he started putting on some jewelry, he found himself wondering why was he even bothering with it? It's not like he was dressing up for anyone. Perhaps looking this way made him comfortable. He did intend on looking around as much as he could though. Maybe he would talk to Keebo again.

Rantaro took a seat on the large, white, sofa and picked up the Monopad. What would happen if he lost it or if another student stole it, he wondered. Since it didn't require a password, he guessed there wasn't anything personal on it. However, he should keep it close. It didn't look like he'd be getting another one if he somehow mistreated this one. That wasn't going to happen though. He took care of his things well.

After powering up the Monopad it would seem that things were just as Keebo said. There were lots of mini games to be played, a directory of every student, and a complete map of the Avalon. He was able to zoom in and out on the map too, showing just how massive the ship truly was. He supposed he should go take a look around. Maybe he'd find some answers himself since he normally tended to be a lone wolf.

But the longer he sat there, the more his mind began to wander. Those things that Keebo had told him, were they true? Has Keebo been awake for 10 months along with someone else? Where was that person? And why... why were they the only ones awake so far? This wasn't making any since to him. The Homestead Colony... were they still on route? What if... something else was wrong?


End file.
